


Everybody Lives

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: "This couldn’t possibly be real, good things like this just didn’t happen. Not to them. Especially not like this, without losing something, without sacrificing and suffering."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 28
Kudos: 446





	Everybody Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this one takes place literally hours after the finale.

Catra paced, pausing every few steps to look back at the mouth of the cave. How long was this going to take? Sure, a lot of people had been hurt and that was all fucking terrible, but couldn’t this _wait_? Or be taken over by, ya know, real doctors or something?

But of course, even if it could, Adora would still want to help. And since she had healing powers… Well, even Catra had to admit it made sense to employ She-Ra in the post battle triage. Not that she was terribly happy about it. It seemed like they only had moments together after the battle, some of which had been taken up with Adora’s other friends. And sure, they were… fine. But after everything that happened…

Catra growled and flopped onto her sleeping bag, Melog immediately laying across her. She and Adora hadn’t had the chance to talk about the Heart. What they’d said, what they’d done. And while she was still glued to Adora’s side, that hadn’t mattered, but alone in the back corner of the cave the Rebellion had been camping in, doubts crept in.

In that moment, everything had seemed perfect. Despite the danger, despite Adora nearly dying in her arms, Catra had felt like she could take a full breath for the first time in years. She loved Adora, of course she did. She’d loved her… as long as she could remember. Before she really knew what the warm, aching, expansive feeling in her chest and limbs was. And finally, she’d said it, accepted it, and let Adora know. Adora, who seemed like she’d given up, who’d felt like she failed, could know that someone loved her even still. That someone—that _she_ still wanted her.

Catra had never thought for a moment that Adora’s eyes would open, or that she’d look at her like that. But there she was, those ridiculously blue eyes shining with warmth and tears, a hopeful smile on her face. She hadn’t known. That had baffled Catra. Somehow, this strong, beautiful, wonderful woman didn’t realize she loved her. That practically anyone who met her did. Well then. She might be an idiot, but damn it, Adora was _her_ idiot.

“I love you too.”

Even in that moment, Catra was certain she’d misheard her. But another part of her, that stubborn, endlessly hopeful little place in her heart, made her take a chance. It was the end of the world, and she was there with Adora, who might have just confessed to her. Who had clawed her way back from the edge of death to choose her, if only for these moments.

For once, that hopeful piece had been right.

Adora had kissed her back.

From that point on, things had felt like a blur of warmth and colors and _Adora_.

And then, when they’d finally escaped the throngs of relieved, joyful Etherians, gotten back to camp where they could rest, Glimmer’s aunt had asked Adora for help. And of course she went. Adora could never just _stay_ , even when it looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

Catra flexed her claws into the blanket beneath her. What had really happened? Was it just the heat of the moment? A trick of the magic being set loose after centuries of fermenting in the earth? Adora had been gone for over an hour, and Catra was fucking terrified of what she’d see when she returned. Confusion? Guilt? That same sickly sweet smile she gave her other friends? Catra rolled over, burying her face in her pillow to hide her tears. Melog nuzzled her, a comforting purr rumbling in their chest. A sob escaped her, and she clung tighter to the pillow, shaking.

Maybe minutes, maybe hours passed, Catra couldn’t tell. But finally, the voice she’d longed for and dreaded reached her.

“Catra?” Shit. She sounded so soft, so worried. Catra lifted her head, blinking in the light of the lantern Adora had brought over. Adora sat down next to her, tentatively, shakily reaching a hand out. Without thinking, Catra grabbed it. She needed an anchor, something to hold her for just a moment. That touch seemed to break a dam in Adora, who pulled her up, close, into her chest, and held her tight. Catra clung to her, hoping beyond hope that it meant what she thought it might.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, just melting into each other, bodies shaking with anxiety and exhaustion in equal measure. Finally, it was Adora that broke the silence.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long. I didn’t want to leave, I just. I didn’t know how to say no.” Catra shifted, moved her face from where it was buried in Adora’s shoulder so she could properly read her face. Adora looked tense, her grip tightening on Catra.

“I can’t believe it’s over. I keep thinking something else is going to happen. Everything seemed so perfect, too good to be true. Everyone is ok. _We’re_ ok. We’re together. I’m scared I missed something and we’re going to be attacked again and people are going to get hurt or killed and it’ll be my fault.” Adora’s voice got higher as she spoke, strained, eyes darting around the cave like there could be enemies lurking in any shadow. Finally, she looked back down at Catra, and shit, Catra ached. She saw mirrored in Adora’s eyes the same fears she had. This couldn’t possibly be real, good things like this just didn’t happen. Not to them. Especially not like this, without losing something, without sacrificing and suffering.

“I keep waiting to wake up,” Adora croaked, eyes filling, overflowing with tears, “I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone and people will be hurt or dead or chipped. Shadow Weaver will tell me I failed, I wasn’t good enough, I asked for too much, _wanted_ too much and messed up my destiny.”

Catra could only hold her tighter, mouth dry, throat closed. She wanted so badly to reassure her, but how could she when those same fears paralyzed her?

Adora pressed her face into Catra’s hair, heaving deep, shaking breaths. They clung to each other, unable to speak.

Melog pressed against them both, purring, meowing softly. This finally broke Catra from her frozen stupor. She pulled back just a little so she could shift upright, pressing her forehead to Adora’s. Adora opened her eyes, one hand moving to cup Catra’s cheek, thumb swiping away tears Catra hadn’t realized had fallen.

“I meant what I said.” The sound of her own voice surprised Catra. Despite how hoarse she was, she sounded almost confident, sure of what she was saying.

“I love you, Adora. If this is what a happy ending looks like for you, what you want, then I think it might be real. Even if I don’t deserve one, you do.” She reached out to cradle Adora’s face, mirroring her actions, but Adora grabbed her hands, holding them tight against her heart.

“No.” Catra jolted back at the firm, almost angry tone, “Fuck that. Catra, you suffered just as much as any of us, more so even. And after everything,” a sob broke through Adora’s voice, “You saved us. You saved Glimmer. You saved me. Catra, if you hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t have made it. You—we saved Etheria. Together. ‘Deserve’ means nothing.” The fearful disbelief from before had vanished from Adora’s face, replaced by determination and a piercing gaze that seemed to cut right through Catra. Adora, still holding Catra’s hands to her in one of her own, moved her free hand back to Catra’s cheek, pressed their foreheads together again.

“What happened before… it happened. We hurt each other and we can’t change it and I wish I could. Every day I wish I could have done something to have brought you with me or something. It broke my heart to leave you, to fight you. But we’re here _now_. We’re together _now_. And if you want this as much as I do…” Adora swallowed hard, closing her eyes a moment. When she opened them again, Catra felt like she was staring into her soul.

“If you want _me_ as much as I want _you_ , I’ll fight tooth and nail to make this real.”

Catra couldn’t speak, stunned into silence. Somehow, like she always seemed to, Adora cut to the quick of it. When her voice finally came back under her control, she could only ask—plead really, “You mean it?”

After a shaky breath, Adora nodded and spoke, “While we were in the Heart… There was a moment I thought it was over. We were in Bright Moon, getting ready for a ball,” she laughed weakly, “Glimmer was chasing you down, trying to brush your hair. We were all so happy, you held your hand out to me. Then. Then Prime showed up. I-” her voice broke, “I don’t want him or anyone else to take you from me again.”

Catra hadn’t known her heart could feel so full and on the verge of breaking at the same time. Despite everything, she was part of Adora’s dream for a brighter future. She closed her eyes, a purr rumbling from her chest. It was an aching, desperate sound, trying to soothe herself, to soothe Adora.

Adora pulled her hand away from Catra’s to fully cradle her face. Catra opened her eyes to that same warm, hopeful, loving expression she’d seen in the Heart.

“I meant what I said too; I love you too, Catra. I have for so long and I couldn’t handle it if this wasn’t real, if I lost you again, not now that we’re finally together and safe.”

“You won’t,” Catra murmured with a conviction she hadn’t had up until that moment. But damn it all if she was going to let Adora lose her happy ending. And honestly, damn it all if she was going to throw away this one chance at her own.

“Whatever happens, I’m coming with you, even if I have to claw my way out of a dream or Prime’s ship or hell or _whatever_. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She ended with a weak chuckle, hoping to see Adora smile again, hear her laugh.

For once, Catra got what she wanted. Adora beamed at her through her tears, her shaking hands stroking her face, her hair, down her shoulders and arms. Like Adora was assuring herself Catra was really there, that she wasn’t going to suddenly shift into something else or evaporate into mist.

“In the Heart, you asked me to stay. I promise I will,” Adora’s laugh sounded more like a whimper, but love and joy were visible in her eyes, “You’re stuck with me.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” The pain of breaking gone for now, Catra’s heart just felt full. Warm. It was a weird feeling, new, and she didn’t quite know what to do with it. It wasn’t… terrible though. It would just take some getting used to.

Pulling Adora even closer, her eyes flicked down to Adora’s lips before meeting her gaze again. Adora grinned weakly, giving her a tiny nod of assent before leaning forward to meet her halfway. This kiss didn’t feel as desperate as the one in the Heart. Catra’s eyes slipped closed as she slipped her hands from Adora’s cheeks, draping her arms over her shoulders in a loose embrace. This felt exploratory, gentle, like a beginning instead of a goodbye. When they parted they both were flushed and a little breathless. Adora giggled, a snort escaping at the end, and wow, Catra was certain she was going to just explode from the pressure in her chest. Wouldn’t be the worst way to go, but she’d promised she’d follow Adora to the ends of the earth, and she couldn’t really do that if she was dead.

Catra nudged Adora over, making space for herself to stretch out on her bedroll.

“Come on, you should rest,” she patted the space next to her, and to her delight, Adora immediately flopped down beside her, pressing close. Melog draped themselves over them both, the ephemeral cat just heavy enough to leave them comfortably grounded. Catra wiggled an arm under Melog, wrapping it around Adora’s waist. The universe would have to pry Adora from her grasp if it wanted her.

“Sleep well.”

Adora hummed softly, finally murmuring a soft, “Thank you. I love you. A lot.”

Catra headbutted her in the back, glad Adora was facing away so she couldn’t see her blush, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's gotta be hard to adjust to peace and happiness after everything that happened. I wanted to explore that, and re-establish that Catra and Adora chose each other in the end, and that they will keep choosing each other. 
> 
> Also this goes along with my other stories, it's just set earlier. Because screw posting things in chronological order I guess. And also because I've had ideas for things set earlier after already posting other stories. Got three more outlined to come over the next few days/weeks, and some more ideas floating in my head.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
